United Sovereign States
NATO is one of the largest federations in White Giant that provides assitance to developing countries by teaching them about economics, war and the general managing of their interests, it consists of 25 powerful countries that have an outstanding economy and a sizeable defensive and offensive military. The federation is currently led by the Republic of Kaput since the year 2886. NATO wikipedia page was proposed and founded in the year 2841. Other pages related to NATO: NATO Voting History, NATO Executive Assembly 'Ideology Statement ' Bringing Security To Those Who Seek It 'Location ' The location of the 20 countries are located in the following continents: Antilia Major, Auriga Bella, Draca Mixor, Eridana, Hercula Major, Paova Major, Lynx Minor and Virgina Bella. 'History ' NATO was founded by Yugobania Empire and The Democratique in the year 2810. First called DAAFAR and was four nations strong. Around the year 2815 Yugobania Empire abdicated. The Democratique took power in the year 2816, and in a period of four years, the Yugobania Empire came back and the federation was re-named Revolutionary Nations, the federation then attracted many nations worldwide. Kingdom of Constantine, The Democratique; Great Britainia (Withdrew), who became the first Secretary of Defense; Mainland Aquitania, who establed the ministry of intelligence and Rotterdam (Withdrew), who founded the ministry of foreign affairs. These may be called the founding fathers. Joining years later were the Confederate States of America which set the basis for the ministry of economics, Northern Italaca (Withdrew), among others. In that time Great Britainia began the reforms that shaped the federation radically. Around 2834 a vote to change the federation name was made, NATO was the name chosen to replace the previous one, with Great Britainia (Daniel Oneill) leading, the federation entered a relatively peaceful era, the beginning of the Britainian Era. 'Britainian Era' The Britainian Era lasted from 2836 to 2844, a period of eight years, it was an era of great advancement and activation for NATO, reforms were passed and ties with other federations were involved and jobs were given to different countries to aid in the development, a "key" era to the federation under the leadership of London Pride. 'Confederate Era' Lasting from 2845 to 2852, a period of nearly eight years, a time of alliance and involment in extraplanetary issues, president Alan Watt of the Confederate States of America. He fulfilled his promise at making NATO a more democratic and liberal federation. 'Soviet Federation Alliance & Expansion' In 2844 acting on his own, General Davis´ son, Colonel Davis IV left White Giant to explore the nearby planet of Kebir Blue. Upon landing he established The Cuban Empire ''in the name of Yugo Empire. Once firmly settled he began talks with a member of the Soviet Federation, the United Autonomous Republics. After a reasonable amount of time, the two parties drafted an agreement called the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac (AQT), bounding the two federations in an alliance. Now the allied Unions are thinking on adding a third federation from Little Upsilon or Golden Rainbow to the strong alliance. NATO ISAF, a federal branch, was created as a training federation, it is currently headed by Emperor Ahmed. '2850--present Great Depression Crisis' The WG Great Economic Depression affected most of the nations in the federation, the most affected at the time was the Yugo Empire, the causes for the recession remains unknown, it is believed to have been the rapid plummet of the gold coin from 220B to 180B in just two real months, very fast for such an important currency, other believed causes are the movement of weapons and materials to space markets (movement made August 30) the countries were "panic buying" the materials that were to be moved. That may have caused the materials´ and weapons´ their rapid inflation rate and the corporations and countries that need them had to pay a much higher cost, making the price of the products created with those materials and weapons increase and so creating a "domino effect" on all major and necessary products in WG. The latter is a reasonable cause. Furtherly, with the chairman inactivity and the votes "deadlocking" everytime, the federation didnt have a leader from 2848 to 2852, and one was needed urgently in the world crisis of 2850, Wolfker of Aquitania being elected two years later. 'Aquitanian Era Elected in the year 2852, Mainland Aquitania was chosen in a time of world crisis, King Richard VIII Wolfker promised to keep the federation moving and with the help of Stritch placed a more strict observation of "inactive" members. A motto for the federation was established and further alliances were planned with different federations around WG and the Star System, one which included an alliance with the Little Upsilon federation: the Independent Defense Coalition. With the reactivation of NATO FTA, the depression of 2850 dissolved away from the federation by the 2860's. When the Kosovo Crisis began, the economies of the many countries plunged again to the ground, when the Kosovo Crisis ended, the financial sectors of the members recovered 7 years later. Country that lasted most in office without interruption in NATO history, with a total of 18 years. '''Kosovo Crisis The'' Kosovo Crisis, beginning in the late year 2853, was ignited by the Soviet North Korean invasion of the former United Kingdom of Takur and its refusal to remove military units from Aquitanian soil when Takur fell into Korean power, after the previous events Korea proposed the signing of a suspicious peace treaty (yet to be signed), promising to remove his troops if signed, yet Korea has not removed their troops from The Kingdom of Aquitania, as investigations from NATO grew, it was known that Korea created a federation named Kosovo Pact, action is yet to be taken from the federal high command and general votings. January 24, 2854, a voting ballot was opened to decide if the federation should go to war with Soviet North Korea´s slave, Peoples Republic of Hue, the ballot passed April 14 2854. War was cancelled the same year for various reasons, but left many nations with a huge debt and anger, after a year later, debt in the federation was significantly reduced and the countries aimed for economic recovery and advancement. 'Independent Defense Coalition Alliance' Bryce Wolfker, youngest son of Richard VIII Wolfker of Aquitania, traveled to Little Upsilon and settled a colony in the name of The Empire of Aquitania, instantly contacting the chair of the federation of the Independent Defense Coalition, forming an official Non Agression Pact within a few months, signed both in Holt City and Arcadia, capital of both chair countries. ''Little Upsilon date July 31, 2846; White Giant date September 21, 2856. '2850s Depression Re-plunge' With the lowered emphasis on salaries in corporations and the rising importance in welfare, many nations have begun to once again notice a drastic change in profits heralding another plunge in what is being known as 2850s Depression. With profits plunging again, many nation are once again forced to react to the situation. Another noticable problem is the difficulty with state corporations to get the raw materials needed for production. It is said that plans are underway to help counter what is starting to become a serious economical problem. 'Suspicions' Beginning in the year 2768, suspicions emerged regarding war and a possible attack, the federation quickly rearmed itself and enforced the defense of every country, slowing some economies. The period called by many as "The Cold War" was the cause of major defensive build up and the close monitoring of border countries. 'Regnum Era' Elected in the year 2870, Regnum Dei quickly began to strengthen the federation by looking for more members to join. While still enjoying peace, many nations still maintain their defenses due to troubling neighbors. Over the 16 years of Regnum Dei's rule participation in the federation slumped, leading many to concern over the future of the organisation. 'Republic of Kaput' In 2872 the White Giant Republic of Kaput was formed. With strong ties to the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue, Kaput was selected in 2886 to lead NATO out of economic and diplomatic trouble. The major points for Kaput's plan were to, firstly, introduce reforms to the economy (notably a regulation scheme) and, secondly, to streamline the organisation of the federation, limiting the number of cabinet positions and forming a tight executive leadership branch called "the Directorate". The first such cabinet was established on New Year's Day 2892 and served for the majority of her rule. Kaput was elected in a landslide victory to a second term, promising to continue reform. Working alongside her ministers, she helped introduce economic regulation and played a supportive role in the diplomatic and military crises of 2902. As such, she decided to seek a third term in office in 2903. 'Chairman Timeline' *'Federal Republic of Brasil'; 2809-2816, 7 years. *'The Democratique'; 2816-2820, 4 years. *'Federal Republic of Brasil'; 2820-2836, 16 years. *'Great Britainia;' 2836-2844, 8 years. *'Ishbullian Holy Empire'; 2844-2845, 1 year. *'Confederate States of America;' 2845- 2852, 7 years. *'The Empire of Aquitania;' 2852-2870, 18 years. *'Regnum Dei; '''2870-2886, 16 years *'Republic of Kaput; 2886-2911, 25 years NATO Directorate The NATO Directorate during the current Kaputian Era. '''Chairperson and Minister of the Interior, ''NM-Interior'' Republic of Kaput, since 2886 NATO Ministry of Foreign Affairs, ''NM-FAffairs'' Sommathia of Aquitania, since 2870 NATO Ministy of Defense, ''NM-Defense'' Kingdom of Hermantine, since 2901 NATO Ministry of Finance, ''NM-Finance'' Republic of Stritch, since 2982 ''NATO Daily Telecom '' In 2901, several aggressive states declared war on TC Thetheth, declaring war to NATO and triggering the long dormant War Industry that was deactivated after the Kosovo Crisis. Most countries have mentioned that they will support TC with supplies. Hanma selis 22:47, September 9, 2011 Wolfker 22:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Vanqar 15:35 17 August (EST) Category:Federations